


The Three Little Werewolves

by TNKT



Series: TNKT's AUs for Detroit: Become Human [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Baby Werewolves, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Werewolves, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Likes Dogs, Connor is Very Tired, Feral Behavior, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is So Done, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Nines is Very Scared, Protective Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Retired Cop Hank, Sixty is Very Angry, Trapped, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Whump, Worried Hank Anderson, and his brothers - Freeform, he's a hunter now, just living alone in the woods with Sumo, very brief references to Cole's death, well they're actually like six years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNKT/pseuds/TNKT
Summary: Hank Anderson is a retired cop who has been spending the last few years as a hunter living alone in the woods with his Saint-Bernard Sumo. The morning he finds three little boys eating raw animals in the wild of Michigan's cold weather, his intention is to let the police handle it as soon as they're some place warmer and correctly fed. Then he realizes getting the police involved might not be the best choice after all.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Sumo
Series: TNKT's AUs for Detroit: Become Human [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036425
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	The Three Little Werewolves

Hank Anderson was a solitary man. He had a single huge, drooling Saint-Bernard at home and found Sumo to be more than enough company. Hank had once been good with people but that had been before the accident, and his lifestyle nowadays as lonely hunter in the woods suited him. He'd never thought of changing any of it ever since he'd invested most of his savings in his cabin.

The man traipsed alone through the underbrush with a rifle on his shoulder, a broken trap dangling from his rucksack which he'd have to repair later, and two rabbits hanging from his fist. He'd begun today's harvest six hours ago and so far he'd only brought back one pheasant, three grouses and one rabbit to his vehicle. He'd missed his shot earlier and the only deer he'd come across had bounded away. It wasn't that unusual for Hank to have bad days. Today, however, he had the distinct feeling that the animals were nervous and it unsettled him not to know why. There was no worrying weather forecast, the sky was gray but clear and Hank hadn't yet seen anything out of the ordinary. 

Hank shivered and hiked up his collar. It was only the beginning of October and already past noon but the cold made it seem like they were well into November. That was Michigan for you. His boots crushed sprigs and dry leaves as he made his way through the woods and he saw a spiderweb speckled with dew, and he couldn't help but think of Cole's amazed smile every time he'd come across a different kind of spider. And then he remembered the blood. Hank frowned, hunched his shoulders and pressed on.

There was the quick sound of pattering and a flurry of movement on his left, and Hank barely had the time to jolt to the side when something jumped at him from the bushes.

"Woah!" He tripped and fell on his ass, trap clanging against the earth. "Ow, shit-"

He quickly pulled himself back to his feet but froze in a crouch when he saw the animal that had attacked him. His eyes widened.

"What the fuck?"

It was a little boy. He was growling and snarling, lips pale and bloody, leaves tangled in his matted hair. He didn't have a scrap of clothing on him, bruises and cuts littered his thin body. Hank was stunned into silence. What the hell was a naked human child doing in the middle of the forest?

The boy suddenly darted forward and Hank had a movement of surprise, and he didn't even _think_ to protect his things. He felt one of the rabbits held in his loose hand get snatched away and then the little boy was running away, still on all fours, the rabbit's body trailing beneath him.

"Hey!" called Hank, but of course the little fucker didn't even look at him. Incredulous, Hank repeated under his breath: "What the fuck?"

And then he had a horrible swooping feeling in his gut when he fully realized that there was a goddamn _toddler_ running around in a place filled with wild animals of all sizes.

" _Shit!_ " hissed Hank, and he quickly gathered his things before taking off after the boy.

Luckily for him, the tracks were obvious. As he followed them and cursed to himself, Hank's thoughts were stuck in a loop: who was this kid? Why was he here? How had he survived alone? How long had he been here?

Hank caught himself just in time to avoid snapping a branch with his foot and he breathed out. He had to pull his shit together or he'd spook the kid, and then he'd be running in circles all day. Hank paced himself and quietly hunted him through the underbrush, and finally reached a place where he could hear the sounds of eating. He slowly edged closer and looked.

_Oh, you have got to be shitting me._

They were three. Three little kids, all looking like they weren't older than five or six, gathered around the stolen rabbit that they were ripping to shreds and eating raw.

_Fuck me._

The wind picked up and one of the little boys who wasn't shoving his face in the rabbit's entrails suddenly tensed. He lifted his nose up in the air, sniffed, and then looked straight in Hank's direction.

"Shit," whispered Hank.

The boy dropped back in the same aggressive stance as earlier and barked. He goddamn barked, loud and alarmed, and the two others jerked away from the food to look at Hank as well. A concert of alarmed yips arose in the cold air and Hank saw the smaller of the kids push the one in the back, but it looked like he couldn't move. Hank realized that this was one of the spots he'd laid a foothold trap in. Fucking... great. Thank god he only worked with non lethal traps. 

Hank slowly stood with his hands up. "Hey, look, not gonna hurt you."

The boy who was defending the others only snarled louder and attacked. He crossed the distance in seconds and lept. Hank tried to catch him in midair but he was bitten as soon as his hand closed around a thin arm and he cursed, quickly letting go, only for the little fucker to drop and bite his calf next. Despite the thick fabric of his pants, Hank felt the teeth sink deep enough to break skin.

"Fuck!" roared Hank, and he reflexively kicked out.

The boy went rolling a few feet away but immediately scrambled to get back up, quickly shaking his head before darting forward again. Hank had no better idea than throw everything he was holding at the kid, broken trap and rabbit and rucksack all. The rucksack was heavy enough that it stunned the boy when it landed on his head and Hank felt a petty sense of revenge. He quickly tamped it down when he remembered that this kid hadn't hurt him for the sake of hurting him. It looked like he just didn't know anything but to defend and attack.

It was time to retreat, Hank wasn't equipped to deal with these kids right now. He knew where they were for now, and because one of them was trapped it was safe to assume that they wouldn't leave the place. Hank quickly grabbed his bag and then high-tailed it. They could take the other rabbit, they needed it more than he did anyway. Hank heard the little boy growl behind him but didn't hear any footsteps coming after him.

* * *

Hank limped back to the spot's surroundings two hours later and laid down the cages he'd fetched from the shed in his backyard. He was hoping that the kids were feral enough not to understand what these were. He'd decided to get them warmed up and fed before calling the police since he could handle the capture part on his own, and maybe once they were rested they'd be more receptive to words. It was clear to him that he wouldn't be able to bring them back through any other way than trapping them. He'd put cooked meat in the cages to attract them, and towels so that they wouldn't get too cold while waiting for him to pick them up. He worried most about the one who'd been caught in the foothold. Animals exhausted themselves trying to free their leg, but it wasn't a problem for them to stop and rest for a while; this was a human kid, he had no fur to keep him warm while he laid in the cold. It looked like the other two had been watching out for him by sharing their food with him to keep his energy up but Hank wasn't sure that was enough. He already would've freed the little guy if it wasn't for the other two guarding him.

They looked alike, were probably brothers. Who the hell just left three kids alone in the woods like that?

Once he was done, Hank went back to his car and went to finish his round of harvesting on the other side of the woods. He shivered as he opened the door, cursing under his breath about the cold weather, internally worrying that it would get any colder. The kids had survived in the bad weather this far, hadn't they? That probably meant they had their way of handling hypothermia. Either way, Hank wasn't reassured at all. He moodily grabbed the thermos lying in the passenger seat and took a swig of the last dregs of lukewarm coffee.

"Gross," he muttered, and he screwed the lid back on, wondering why he was even still drinking this shit when he didn't even like it. Well, the warmth helped in the morning. He wished he had some whisky with him but he'd forgotten to replace the empty bottle last time.

* * *

Hank returned at the end of the day to see if he'd had any luck, and was relieved to find that his plan had worked. The kid in the first cage he found full was different from the attacker: smaller, slighter, and clearly the type to flee rather than fight. Hank noticed belatedly that he had blue eyes while the other one had had brown eyes. He was pressed up against the corner of the cage, where there were neither towels nor food, the piece of cooked meat laying half-eaten where it had been pushed back with the towels. The boy didn't look sick and was generally less messed-up than the other, less cuts, less dried blood.

Hank cleared his throat. "Hey, hey. I'm a good guy, okay? I know you're scared but I'm not here to hurt you. I'm gonna lift the cage now."

The boy whimpered and screwed his eyes shut when Hank crouched and leaned forward to grab the cage, curling up even more to try and hide in the corner. He was shaking and Hank was pretty sure it wasn't just the cold.

"It's okay, it's okay. Good boy," mindlessly said Hank as he picked everything up, only realizing what he'd said when he'd already taken a few steps in the direction of his car. This one was so still, it was hard not to draw a comparison to the ball of fury that had been his brother. 

Hank didn't say anything else until he reached the vehicle and settled the cage at the back, then leaned down to the side to pick up one of Sumo's old throws. "Here, I know it doesn't smell good, but it'll be warmer than the towel."

The little boy's blue eyes widened and he tried to flatten himself against the bottom of the cage when Hank's hand glided above him to pull the throw over it. There was no way he'd manage to stuff the whole throw in the cage and he could tell it would just scare the crap out of the boy, so the best he could do was to try and trap some warmth inside the box.

"There," he told the covered cage. "It doesn't hurt, see? It's just for the time being."

All he could hear was the boy's panicked breathing. He'd expected more noise, but maybe this one was too scared to make any. Hank sighed, knowing he was in for a very, very long evening.

"I'm going to see if I can find your brother."

Hank moved away and tried not to feel guilty about slamming the car shut, but it was that or letting the cold inside. He took in a deep breath and pulled at the collar of his coat, and trekked back out into the woods. He found the angry one trapped in the cage that he'd placed furthest away from the foothold trap. The kid heard his footsteps and instantly started screaming and hissing, throwing himself against the thick mesh like he was enraged. God, Hank hoped he didn't have rabies or something. He hadn't even thought of that.

"Okay, okay!" he tried to make himself heard over the frenzied barking. It sounded weird coming from such a small and very human body, because it ressembled the real thing. "Hey! Calm down, will you?"

The boy just screamed louder at him.

"Fine," muttered Hank, "no talking for you."

He went and crouched like earlier to pick up the cage, and the kid threw himself at him, jaws snapping in his face. Hank had half-expected it but he couldn't help jerking back in surprise.

"Hey!" he admonished him just like he admonished Sumo, but the little bastard snapped his jaws again in response and glared at him. He had even more injuries than earlier and Hank suspected some of them were due to trying to escape the cage.

There was no way Hank could carry the cage close to him without getting bitten somewhere in the process so he had to resolve to carry the thing by the handle only. He felt guilty when the cage lurched with the boy's weight and he thumped his shoulder against the side, but he couldn't help him stabilize the cage if the boy didn't stop scrambling around like that.

"Just stay still, goddammit," he grunted with no real heat behind his words.

The little boy snapped his jaws right below Hank's hand where it was wrapped around the handle, and it was only because he'd done this kind of thing for a while that Hank didn't let go of it.

"You little- Do you _want_ me to drop you?"

The screaming picked back up and Hank looked up at the sky.

Hank resisted dumping the cage on the backseat when he finally pulled open the door to his car again and set it down next to the other, and the boy immediately stopped his infernal high-pitched barking. He perked up, cautiously sniffed at the air, and then grabbed the side of the cage that was closest to the other. The quiet one started whimpering beneath Sumo's throw and the angry one started doing the same, and Hank tried not to let it get to him. Shit, but it did get to him. The smaller one sounded absolutely miserable and the angry one didn't look angry at all anymore, he was looking around nervously and then he looked up at Hank with intelligent and clearly worried brown eyes. Hank wasn't sure if it was what he thought it was, but this was the first time he'd seen anything but feral in this boy's behavior and he was willing to finally attempt communication.

"Don't worry," Hank told him, "I'm getting your brother too. I'm not separating you three."

He didn't look like he understood, warily staring up at Hank with his shoulders bunched up, but Hank hadn't expected any less. He sighed.

"Just... I'm coming right back."

He pulled the throw over the second cage too so that the two kids would at least get to see each other while keeping as warm as possible, and ignored the way his heart clenched when the whimpering grew louder. Really, who the hell had left these kids out here all alone?

It took a bit longer to find the third little boy because Hank had to pick up the fourth cage he'd laid and then go all the way back to the foothold trap, which he reached about twenty minutes later. Hank frowned when he saw the blood wetting the contraption- _the trap isn't harmful, there wasn't blood when I was there earlier, why is it fresh_ \- and felt horrified upon seeing that the boy's thin white calf was covered in deep bite marks where the trap held onto his leg. Shit. This boy had had the small one at his side when Hank had first found them earlier, he'd probably never been left alone since he'd been trapped before now. Hank could guess that he'd wanted to go look for his brothers and the only way he'd found of escaping was to gnaw at his leg like Hank had seen wolves and foxes do before. As soon as the the boy saw Hank coming closer, he threw his head back and howled, teeth tinged in red. Hank wasn't sure what it meant until he realized that the kid was probably trying to call for the others.

"It's all right, they're with me," said Hank as he gently settled down the cage next to him.

Then he came closer and the little boy stopped howling, backing up frantically and pulling on his leg where it was caught in the trap, shuddering and panting and growling at Hank. 

"Hey, look, I'm getting you out of that trap."

Hank crouched in front of him, slid his pack off his shoulders, opened it and took out a folded bed cover. This kid would be more difficult to handle because Hank couldn't put him in a cage when his leg was still caught, but he couldn't free his leg without another way to keep him in place. The only way he'd found that wasn't inhumane was wrapping him in a sheet. He hoped he could at least try to get the kid a bit calmer before that, even if he knew hell would break loose as soon as he tried to bundle him in said sheet.

"Here," said Hank softly, pulling the cooked meat out of the cage. "Food."

The kid continued growling for a while but Hank didn't move, so the kid eventually eyed the meat suspiciously. He didn't make a move towards it, though. Hank could tell there was no way he was going to eat out of his hand so the man threw it at the kid's feet. 

"Come on, eat. You need it."

But the kid was probably too scared to even consider eating in front of someone as big and scary as Hank, and Hank could understand that. He sighed.

"Okay, you'll eat later."

He picked up the sheet and unfolded it, and the boy jerked away at the flapping of the fabric, eyes wide, lips pulled up in a silent snarl.

"I know, I know, it's scary."

Hank felt like a monster but he didn't have a choice. He threw the sheet over the boy's head, who started thrashing and screaming as soon as the fabric settled around him. Hank hurried to gather the corners of it before it was punched and kicked away, pulling half of the sheet beneath the boy's body to bundle him in it. The sounds of panic and anger that emanated from the bunched up fabric sounded completely animal and Hank wondered yet again what the fuck he was getting into. He quickly went to release the trap and the leg shot out and kicked him in the face, but the small foot glanced off his chin and didn't do much damage at all, and Hank was already moving back to the writhing shape caught in the sheet to pull the fourth corner of the wide bed cover over the pale wayward leg. The boy screamed a muffled protest when Hank finally gathered him in his arms and he struggled with such strength that Hank almost dropped him.

"For fuck's sake, hold still," muttered Hank, and of course the kid didn't listen at all.

He even tried to bite him just as Hank was shoving him in the cage, just like the angry one had done, and Hank was lucky that he saw it coming this time. They were halfway back to the vehicle when the boy's struggles started slowing and then stopped all together. At first Hank was relieved and he shifted his arms to have a better hold on the cage, but then he realized that this couldn't just be that the kid had decided to be good.

"Hey."

Hank quickly crouched and lowered the cage to the ground, and he popped open the latch and reached for one of the edges of the sheet to pull it down so he could at least see the boy's face. The boy glared at him and started growling again as soon as he saw Hank, but it was clear that he was exhausted and that the fight he'd put up while trapped in the sheet had only been possible thanks to an adrenaline-fueled burst of energy. He was all pale and still shivering.

"Okay," quietly said Hank. "Let's just... Take this one step at a time."

He covered him up again and resumed carrying the boy to the vehicle. When he arrived there and opened the door, the whimpering was still going and he wondered if they'd ever stopped. 

"Hey, hey, quiet down, I've got your brother."

Hank lowered the third cage on the last seat and decided to pull the throw over this one as well, even though the little guy was already bundled up enough to be warm. At least the others would be able to see he was there too. He closed the car door and leaned against it for a few seconds with his eyes closed. Then he took in a deep breath and stretched out his back with a few audible cracks. Finally, he climbed in the driver's seat and braced himself for a concert of alarmed noises that would explode at the back of the car when he'd start the engine.

* * *

Hank locked Sumo in the kitchen, deposited the cages in the living room one by one, and dropped pillows and two comforters in the room: one not far from the fireplace and another in a corner. Then he went to open the cages and backed off quickly when he'd finished disarming the trapping mechanism of the angry one's box and popped the latch open. He probably didn't actually need to be that cautious because they all looked beyond terrified in this new environment, pressed up against the back of the cages with wide eyes and hiked-up shoulders, and Hank had never felt worse about himself. He felt like he was holding them captive- which he was, admittedly, but wasn't this better than letting them hang out naked and starving in the cold?

"Fuck me," said Hank, and he went to the kitchen to get them water and more food. 

Sumo had been waiting for him and whined questioningly.

"Yeah," Hank told him, "I'm calling the goddamn police as soon as I've given them all they need."

As he got out the rest of the cooked meat he'd prepared earlier and chucked it in the microwave to heat it up, he thought about how cold the last kid he'd brought back had been. Without his brothers, he probably wouldn't have lasted as long as he had. Hank tried to shrug off the gruesome image of finding a dead little boy in one of his traps and steered his mind away from the upsetting memories his brain immediately connected to the idea. Hank distracted himself by wondering if the small one had had the role of keeping him warm while the angry one hunted for them all. It would make sense that they'd survived the cold by huddling.

The microwave beeped just as Hank finished filling two bowls with water. He set them down on a platter and went to take the warm meat out of the machine- he didn't think these boys would trust a piping hot meal, nor did he think they'd know how to drink out of glasses- and he went to open the door, but not before ordering Sumo to stay. Sumo did not look happy about that but he obeyed.

"Good boy."

Hank stepped back in the living room and saw the boys had stayed exactly in the same spot. He didn't say anything, just laid down the platter on the ground and pushed it closer to them. It was upon standing back up that he noticed something odd. He frowned, blinked twice, squinted. The kid who'd bitten himself in an attempt to escape the trap didn't have wounds as deep as Hank had seen them earlier. And it turned out, upon closer inspection, that none of the kids had anymore cuts on their bodies. Blood and dirt, yeah, but he couldn't see a single open scratch. No bruises, either.

_Hold up._

Hank stepped back. 

Was it already time? Was his brain giving up on him? Shit, he knew he wasn't that young anymore, but... Really? 

No.

Really?

"... Whatever," he eventually muttered, and he rummaged in his pocket to get his phone. He'd call the police and let the guys handle this. He was too old for any of this shit.

Sumo whined and scratched at the door.

"Shut up, Sumo," he half-heartedly grumbled, and he punched in the number. 

Sumo barked.

"Shut _up_ , Sumo."

Hank pressed call and lifted the phone to his ear, looking out the window. This whole expedition had taken up his entire day. Night had only just fallen outside, the nearby trees darkened, and he watched the leaves start to glisten beneath the moonlight.

Sumo suddenly started scratching at the door with such insistence that the walls shook and the big dog started barking up a storm, which _really_ wasn't in his habits. Hank spun around with the intention to go check on his dog when he heard snuffling in the corner and his gaze was drawn to the source of the sounds. The man's feet became rooted to the spot.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Hank stared in utter disbelief at the three pups that were putting their noses to the platter.

"Hello?"

"Uh," he said.

"Sir? What's your emergency?"

The white pup started enthusiastically lapping at the water while one of the two dark ones nudged the meat towards the other before warily looking up at Hank. The brown eyes that met his were intelligent and strangely wide: the pup's white scleras showed more than they should have. Almost like human eyes.

"Uh," Hank said again. "Uh, nothing. Nothing, sorry. I thought... I thought I saw something. My bad."

"All right, sir. Good-bye," said the officer, and the line went dead.

Hank stayed in the same spot, still holding his phone to his ear, listening to Sumo going insane behind the door while he stared. The pups looked like wolves more than dogs, actually. Two of them were eating the meat and drinking the water he'd laid out for the kids, and the third was watching his every move.

There were three wolves in his house. But he'd brought in three kids. Right? He'd brought in three _kids_. Was he drunk? Was this a dream? Was he actually passed out on his couch right now? But this felt pretty real.

"Fucking _shit_ ," he breathed.

He finally lowered his arm and put his phone back in his pocket and walked to the kitchen and shut himself in. He blankly looked down at his dog, who was nervously pacing and panting next to the door. Sumo didn't look afraid but he did seem very concerned about the little wolves outside. Hank crouched and put his head in his hands. There were pups in the place of the kids, that were the same size as the kids had been, that had the same behavior as the kids had shown, and Hank hadn't heard anyone come in or out while he'd been trying to call the police.

Hank raised his face from his clammy hands and roughly said: "Sumo, what the _fuck_ is going on?"

Sumo barked.

Hank didn't know who to call. He couldn't call the police for this, he didn't really think he could call anyone at all. If this was what he thought it was- But come on, _werewolves?_

_Three of them?!_

Hank had looked after baby animals before, those that got unfairly injured or left without the protection of their parent when asshole hunters came through his forest. He believed it was part of his job as a hunter to try and make up for the lack of ethics of his colleagues. He'd looked after a wounded fox, once, but an adult. He'd never had to care for wolves. He'd most definitely never had to care for wolves that could turn into humans. Or humans that turned into wolves. And he hadn't so much as seen another kid since-

Hank shook his head and stood up. "I need a goddamn drink."

Sumo scratched at the door again.

"Sumo."

The big dog whined, pawed at the crack.

" _Sumo._ "

He barked.

"All right!" cried Hank, exasperated. "You want to see them so bad? Fine! Wait a damn minute!"

The drink would have to wait until he could get Sumo to calm down. Hank walked across the kitchen to open the door to the yard and stepped back outside in the cold, stomping to the shed. He couldn't let Sumo meet the pups directly because he didn't like how aggressive the dark one was and didn't trust that Sumo would be able to fend them off if the three decided to attack at the same time. He hoped he'd be able to find the wire fencing he'd gotten months ago but had never gotten around to using.

"Aha!" he exclaimed victoriously when he happened across the rolled up sheet of criss-crossing metal after digging through mounds of tools and hunting apparel.

Hank pulled it back to the kitchen and decided he'd stick it in the doorway, because if he started loudly unrolling it in the living room he was sure to get jumped by the angry one.

"Sit," he ordered Sumo, and the Saint-Bernard obeyed.

Hank opened the door and laid the wire fence across, hearing an alarmed growl come from somewhere in the living room as soon as the metal started clinging and raking across the walls. 

"Oh, shut up. I'm not even close to you."

The pup growled again but didn't appear. Hank kept working and thought that there was nothing he hated more, in that moment, than the way wire mesh curled up at the corners. He swore and angrily stared at it for a few seconds as if that would make it straighten on its own. When that didn't work, he looked around to find a solution and eventually decided to just put two chairs on either side of the door to hold the welded wire in place.

"There."

Hank moved away to admire his handiwork, which looked stupid because now there were two chairs in the way but at least Sumo wouldn't get his stupid snuffling muzzle bitten when he got too curious with the pups. The dog in question bounded forward and laid down, slipping his head under one of the chairs and sniffing at the wire mesh with questioning sounds.

"It's so you won't get hurt, you doofus."

Hank turned around and finally opened the cupboard where his scotch whiskey was waiting.

* * *

Hank woke up with his cheek smushed against the table because he had to take a leak and remembered that the way was blocked by the chairs when he saw his dog still lying in the same spot, so he went out in the yard instead. It was cold and he shivered violently as he did his business, and then he tucked himself back in his pants and returned to the warmth of his home. Sumo still hadn't moved. Hank washed his hands, then came closer and crouched to pet him. His hand stilled where it laid in the dog's fur and Hank's eyes widened. One of the pups was sleeping in front of the fence. It was brown and although Hank couldn't tell at first glance which one it was, he really doubted it was the angry one. The way the pup was sprawled out on the ground kind of made it look like it had fallen asleep while staring at Sumo.

"Would you look at that," murmured Hank. Sumo's ear pricked in his direction and Hank patted his head again. "Good on you, Sumo. You keep it up."

**Author's Note:**

> \- 31/10/2020 - 
> 
> Hey pumpkin!  
> I hope you liked the little RK werewolves and Hank being a gruff hunter dad!  
> This was supposed to be a prequel to another story I had in mind but I haven't had the time to write any of them so, have this Halloween special~  
> I do have a continuation in mind but I don't know when I'll get to write it, maybe next Halloween? Who knows...
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a commentif you feel like it!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come by and say hi on [Tumblr](https://lost-tanuki.tumblr.com/post/184765301043/dbh-fics) (link to my DBH fic masterlist), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/losttanuki)!  
> You can also find me on the "Pumpkin Patch" Discord server (pm me on Tumblr/Twitter to join). I'm looking forward to seeing you there!


End file.
